(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved form pan construction and more particularly to a form pan made of sections and being of the reusable, stackable and interchangeable type.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Form pans generally of the section type construction are known. However, a major disadvantage of section type form pans is that these require complex support framework for installation and it is necessary to secure fastening clips or similar type elements to the framework in order to retain the form pans onto the framework. Also, the sections forming a complete form pan are not securely interlocked with one another and will sometimes deform or shift during the application of a load onto the form pan such as the pouring of a concrete, etc. A still further disadvantage of known section type form pans is that it is difficult to dismantle the framework after a concrete slab has been set over the form pans and to salvage the pans without damage thereto. A still further disadvantage is that the form pans are not suitably secured for use on a flying form type of support framework structure as the pans are not positively connected to the framework or to one another and require special shoring devices.